mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Cabins
Camp Half-Blood has a cabin for every Greek God, including the new gods and minor ones. If you belong to a cabin add your name here. If I have missed a god, don't hesitate to add them to the list. ' Zeus' Cabin Zeus doesn't have many demigod children. The known ones who have stayed in his cabin are Thalia and Jason. Jason describes the cabin as being unpleasant; cold, lonely and a grumpy father staring down on you. Thunder is constantly heard in the giant cabin. Hera's Cabin Hera's cabin is the second largest. It is said that she doesn't have any demigod children, because she is the goddess of marriage, so her cabin is honorary. Poseidon Poseidon's cabin is made of rough sea stone, there is a seashell and trident over the door and the cabin is decorated with abalone and hippocampi. There's always a sea breeze in the cabin and Percy describes it as smelling like the ocean. Known campers are Percy, Tyson and Helen. Demeter Flowers and tomatoe plants grow on the walls and doorway. There is a real grass roof. Known campers are, Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner. Ares Ares' cabin is (unexpertly) painted red with a boar's head over the door and barbed wire on the roof. Anabeth mentions that there are land mines in the cabin, but she may have been joking about that. Known campers are, Clarisse la Rue, Sherman, Mark and Erin. Athena The cabin is painted grey with silver curtains. There is an owl head over the door and most of the space is taken by maps and various projects. Known campers are Anabeth, Malcolm and Chey. Apollo Apollo's cabin is made of pure gold and is hard to look at during the day. Known campers are, Lee Fletcher, Will Solace, Michael Yew, Kayla, Austin and Faenor. Artemis Artemis' cabin is home to the Hunter's of Artemis and her demigod children. The cabin is made of silver and glows at night. Known campers are, Kaylaina. Hephaestus The cabin looks like a mini factory. The cabin has several floors to it and every power tool imaginable. Each bunk has a control panel to it, Leo describes them as high-tec "Murphy Beds". Known campers are, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, Nyssa, Shane, Christopher and Harley. Aphrodite Her cabin is wooden, with a blue painted roof and checkerboard floor. The cabin smells heavily as designer perfume and is always neat and tidy. The walls are decorated with favorite celebrities as well as personal photos. Known campers are, Piper McLean, Drew, Silena Beaugard, Mitchell and Lacy Hermes Hermes' cabin was so over-populated because it was the place where all unclaimed demigods lived. There was a lot of them, until Percy had the gods promise to claim their children by age thirteen. The cabin has a caduceus over the door and peeling brown paint, but is still a fun place to hangout. Known campers are, Luke Castellan, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez. Dionysus The roof and walls are covered in grape vines. Known campers are Pollux and Castor. Hades Hades' cabin is a window-less cabin, made of obsidian, heavy collumns and torches that burn like Greek Fire. There is a skull over the door. Since Nico was the only camper for a long time, the place was rather unkept, with half-empty chip bags, cans of soda strewn across the floor, and piles of dirty and clean clothe on the floor. Known campers are Nico and Sophia. Iris The outside of Iris' cabin is painted white which Flora describes as being a pain to keep clean. Inside, the walls are white with a splatter paint design. The bunks are also splatter paint. Known campers are, Butch and Flora. Hypnos The cabin looks like an old-fashioned prarie house, with mud walls and a rush roof. Inside is a fireplace, warm comphy bends and a feather pillows. A soft violin plays in the background and a branch dipped in the River Lethe, his hung over the fire place. It's hard to stay awake in that cabin. Know campers are, Clovis. Nemesis Nemesis' cabin is painted black, a picture of a scale is over the door and there are white curtains. The cabin is plain and simple, with white interior walls and black bunks. Torches illuminate the room. Nike The outside and inside of the cabin is painted gold with gold curtains. All the bunks are pushed to one side, the other side of the cabin is one big show case filled with all of the camper's acheivments; certificates, medals and trophies. Known campers are, Rosalita. Hebe Hebe's cabin is made of thick glass, inside is a water fountain made of diamonds. One sip of the fountain's water is like having ten Red Bull's. Tyche Her cabin looks like a mini casino. It is unknown whether Tyche's demigod's profit from the casino. Hecate The cabin appears normal but the block of stone have magical inscriptions on them. Known campers are, Lou Ellen. 'Current Campers *David Clidesman *Sarah Clidesman. Kaylaina Kaylaina's cabin is constructed of tightly woven vines and roots, though the interior looks the same as any cabin with comfortable bunks. There is a bookcase filled with knoweledge of Norse, Greek and Egyptian mythology and cabinets and a refrigerator filled with snacks and sodas. Known demigods, Mai Wu, Tanya Pang, Lily Choi, Avalon Matthews, Xaviar Everglade, Aaron Williams, Grant Harper. Nico Nico's cabin is painted black on the outside and silver on the inside. Multicolored flames decorate the outside. There are black velvet bunks as well as couches and chairs. There are game devices such as PS3, Xbox360 and Wii. Known demigods, Alex Rossevelt and Mark and Macy Trill. Illidan His cabin is simple. Painted black on the outside and in. Though, whenever your inside the cabin it is advised to be truthful other wise you will face consequences. It is unknown what the consequences are (no one dares to lie) but since Illidan is not a merciful god, it is likely that they are unpleasent. Known demigods, Matt Ericson and Ivy Black. Aragorn His cabin is black as midnight. There is no light whatsoever on the inside, but Aragorn's children have no issue seeing. This cabin has to be inspected by children of Aurora or Apollo, because some chidlren of those gods can generate their own light. Known demigods, Ian West, Lilah Green and Sally Maxson. Aquilla Aquilla's cabin is a simple log cabin, though it is constantly snowing. There is a single cloud hanging above the roof. Atleast two feet of snow surrounds the cabin. All the funiture is made of ice or snow, but the demigod children of Aquilla aren't bothered by this. Known demigods, Sarah Pine, Aurthur Madigan, Eric Lincoln. Aurora The cabin is painted the colors of the sunset. Inside however is a beach with real sand and a lake. The interior is enchanted to have more space than it should. The bunks are replaced with palm trees and hammocks. There is a little shack inside where demigods can purchase cocktails and other fruity drinks. This cabin is the favorite hangout of children of Poseidon and Aphrodite. Known demigods are Taylor Ray, Skylar Lautner, Josh Raddigan, Jake Meyers and John Dean. Tyrande Her cabin is painted golden orange and in the season of Autumn it glows. Inside the cabin is a kitchen, cauldron and a bookshelf filled with alchemy and cookbooks. Known demigods are, Kent Costello. Percy Percy's cabin is built like an armory, with a wide range of weapons. All the bunks are on one side while target dummies line the otherside. Percy's lycan children as well as any other lycan is welcome to stay in this cabin. Known demigods, Riley Smith. Sophia Her cabin is bewitched to appear as the most desirable home and is therefore scene differently to everyone. Her known demigods are, Ian Roswell, Samantha Blackwald and James Frederickson. Kyrin Kyrin's cabin is painted dark blue on the inside and out. On the interior walls, ceiling and floor is a map of the constellations. A new constellation is painted everytime Kyrin adds one. His known demigods are, Devin Johnson, Drake Anderson, Veronica Hill. Harmony Her cabin is painted white with an olive branch on the door. Her known demigods are, Emma Grace. Maia Her cabin is similar to Aquilla's. It always has a rain cloud hanging over top, though it never seems gloomy. Her cabin is also made of glass. Known demigods are, Ava Wright, Chris Sebastian. Faenor Each wall of the cabin represents a different element. The front wall is made of steel and is always lit on fire. (Represents Fire) The back wall is made of meteorite bricks. (Represents Earth) The left wall is made of glass bricks with tiny imprisoned tornadoes. (Represents Air) The right wall is also made of glass bricks but is filled with water. (Represents Water) Known demigods, Kendal Ericson, Sam Ebbing. Viktor Schmidt, Ivan Morozav, Michael Freedman, Viktoria Ivanov. Helen Her cabin is a giant sand castle. The sand never crumbles or changes shape. Ryan Scott describes the cabin as cool if you like to wake up everymorning with sand in your mouth. Known demigods, Ryan Scott, Kylee Allen, Derrick Sanders, Kaitlyn Bennett. Draconis His cabin is a cave. This cabin is never inspected for fear of what may lie inside. Draconis' demigod children say that there animal bones as well as treasures. Known demigods, George Howard, Dylan Cooper, Stephanie Grey.